


Heal

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Time heals all wounds.





	Heal

Time heals all wounds. Derek had heard this for years, but he had never believed it before. What he had come to realise was that healing wounds didn’t mean that pain went away forever. What it really meant was that it wouldn’t hurt all the time anymore.

Some days, Derek would wake up and the pain would be a physical thing that clung to his body and clouded his brain. On those days, he didn’t like to be alone. There were many people he could turn to in his life now, but for some reason, he always picked the same one.

“Derek, how have you never watched a werewolf movie?” Stiles exclaimed, throwing his  _ Dorito _ dust covered hands in the air. “You are  _ literally _ the focal point of the genre,”

“Exactly,” Derek said. “Why would I want to watch a film about myself that isn’t even right?”

Stiles paused, stuffing a handful of crisps into his mouth, until his eyes went wide and shook his head. “Oh my god, that’s just blown my mind,” he said through a mouthful of food.

“Swallow,” Derek said with a grimace. “Laura used to do that,” he said.

“What was she like?” Stiles asked, his eyes bright with curiosity.

Derek paused. “She was...confident,” he said. “No matter what she did, she knew she would be the best at it. Sometimes she was a little too arrogant, but most of the time, she was just proud of the things she could accomplish. She was the only one of us who took to the wolf immediately. She knew her anchors and she knew her limits, so she could blend into normal life just like anyone else,”

“What was her anchor?” Stiles asked.

Derek smiled. “Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches,”

“Liar!”

“I’m not,” Derek laughed. “When we were younger, if she was ever upset our nan would make her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to cheer her up. So, whenever she had a bad day, she would make herself a sandwich to feel better,”

“That’s kind of sweet,” Stiles said.

“It was all she ate for the first three months,” Derek said quietly. “It was the only thing I could convince her to eat, but she’d always say that something was wrong because she didn’t feel better, she felt worse.”

Stiles took his hand and squeezed.

Sometimes healing was hard, but it was better to not do it alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
